


God of Mischief

by explodingmrpond



Series: Avenger One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingmrpond/pseuds/explodingmrpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in your last exam and who should you notice in the room? A tall, dark, handsome man. But he is no ordinary man. He is the God of Mischief, and he has came to play.</p><p>Prompt from Tumblr Ask series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished my first fic of the year! Props to Izzy and Louise for beta-reading it. Hope you enjoy and leave me some feedback!

The clock ticks. It’s eerily silent, the scribbling of pens and pencils against paper and the clicking of heels the only sounds to echo in the room. You sigh, dipping your head back down as an invigilator catches your eye, resigning to going back to filling in answer sheets. Last exam, last exam, is all that is rushing through your mind as you scribble down answers as fast as you can. You glance up at the clock; time is almost out, but you’re done.

  
Absentmindedly, you glance to your left where your brother is sitting, giving him a quick thumbs up and seeing him nod in reply. You stare down at your paper, counting down the last few minutes before you can leave. Searching around, yours eyes meet with a youngish man walking down the aisle towards you. His hair is black and a little long, lightly curled at the end. When your eyes catch each other he smiles, lowering his head and watching his feet as he steps forward. Feeling a blush spread to your cheeks, you focus on the paper in front of you; twirling your pencil in your hand. Flicking your eyes to the clock, you curse under your breath. Really? Still ten minutes left? You thought. You wondered why you hadn’t seen the attractive man before the exam started, during the bored periods where your eyes darted around the room, counting the tiles on the floor and the amount of missing blinds at the window.

  
It seemed like he had appeared from nowhere, slipping into the room as if a shadow or a ghost. His skin was pale enough to pass for one, sure. He almost had a blueish tinge to the skin at his fingers you noticed, as he passed by close to you. You weren’t sure if you imagined it, but you felt he almost paused at your desk - to do what? To check your work, to smell your perfume? Regardless, your fingers started to shake and your breath hitched from a moment until he moved on, hearing the tap-tap of his shoes as he strolled away, his hands clasped behind his back.

  
He strutted around the back of the room, circling the row you were sitting in and moving to the front again. He never took his eyes off you, or so you felt, the constant feeling of being watched was itching at your neck, hairs standing up on end as he brushed past you again. You watched him as he turned in place and leaned his body back against the stage, folding his arms across his chest and crossing his feet. You glanced up to him, green eyes piercing through you. Your whole body flinched under his gaze, goose pimples pricking all over your body; your underwear suddenly felt like it clung to you, wetness starting to seep from your folds. You knew he was doing that to you, you could feel it in his gaze and watched the smirk as it snuck upon his face, his lips pulling up just enough so you could see it. You bit down on your lip, feeling a touch overwhelmed. Was he flirting? Like, actually, really flirting? Well, you could always check…

  
You peered up through half lidded eyes to find his, watching him as you ran the tip of your tongue across your top lip. The man puffed out his chest, exhaling visibly, the smile still on his face.

  
He is flirting with me! You realised, smiling to yourself. This could be fun.

  
The man was still watching you and you decided to take advantage of this. You pouted your lips, glancing at the clock and back at him. He raised his shoulders slightly, shrugging; but you had other ideas on how to keep him interested until the time ran out. You pressed your pencil to the centre of your lips, dragging it across your lower lips and grazing the edge with your teeth. You kept your eyes firmly locked with his, watching his sharp intake of breath when he realised what you intended to do. Pursing your lips against the pencil, you winked at the man who looked like he was trying hard to stop staring so obviously in your direction. The pencil made its way lengthways the softness of your lips; holding his stare you waited until the pencil had almost departed your skin before darting your tongue from your mouth and pulling the underside over the tip. You raised your eyebrows, biting down hard on your lip, watching the man seemingly lose himself for a moment, readjusting his position and pulling his green jumper further down his body.

  
The clock struck the hour. The older invigilator coughed into her hand, commanding that the students dropped their pens and pencils and to wait in silence until the papers had been collected. They stumbled through the aisles, sweeping for papers and pulling them from people who were desperately still trying to write. The black haired man sauntered up your aisle, picking papers up languidly though his cheeks held a pink tinge. When he reached your desk, you held up the paper for him to take, meeting his eyes and finally seeing the colour of them; bright green that at the moment were filled with something dark and menacing.

  
“Thank you,” he murmured. Inhaling briskly at the accent you weren’t expecting, you mimicked the smirk he had worn minutes before. His fingers brushed yours as he took the paper from your hands and you let out a sigh as his coldness passed through his fingers to yours. He moved past you almost too quickly, you were excused from your seat and you swayed your hips and exited the room, hoping he was watching you.

Other students filed out the room, some already throwing alcohol down their throats; the start of summer were here and many were celebrating early. None of your friends took this module with you so you were all alone, people watching as you sat outside the exam room, waiting for this guy you had no idea even existed before five minutes ago. You fidgeted in your seat, your wetness irritating you now from the lack of release. Usually when you got this wet it was in your own room from stimulation, and you could take care of that quickly and with no bother. But you had to wait now, seeing if the man would even come out the room and even then, wanting to go home with you. You kick your feet up and down, crossing and uncrossing your legs as you wait.

  
When you divert your attention for a moment, a hand suddenly seizes your shoulder, shoving you back against the wall and whipping the breath straight from your chest. Winded, you drag your eyes up to the man who holds you now, following his pale hand up to his chest, his shoulders, neck, face… oh. You hadn’t realised he was this handsome up close. Sure, he hadn’t been so bad looking from far away, but up close? Holy mother, you’d hit the jackpot.

  
“You do like to tempt, don’t you?” he asks, his voice low and gravelly, catching you by surprise. His features are so delicate that such a rumbling voice sounds odd to elicit from him. He sounded well spoken, a lilt to his tone that seemed to make him sound sarcastic even if he didn’t mean it. It was an arrogant voice, you concluded. A cocky voice.  
Apparently you didn’t respond quickly enough, and without any warning his other hand held onto your shoulder too, shaking you until your eyes lolled up to him, meeting his.  
“Do not ignore me. Especially not when you were doing such tempting things not moments before.” His hand grazed from your shoulder to your chin, grabbing it roughly and tilting your head further upright, straining your neck. You whimpered at the pull, the stretch felt uncomfortable and it was making it difficult to breathe.

  
All at once his hands fell from you and you dropped your head, choking a little as you drew in deep breathes. He chuckled then, extending his hand to offer it to you. Warily, you eyed it as he glowered at you, forcing you to take it, placing your trembling left hand in his right one. He pulled on it placing it at his lips and pecking a kiss on the back of your palm. “Midgardian, what is your name?” he asked.

  
You stuttered out your name and he repeated it back to you, rolling the words around his tongue like a new flavour of liquorice or a fresh glass of wine. “Very nice. Of course it would hold no weight here,” he paused, his eyes sweeping the halls you were seated in. “Or where I am from. Mine, however,” he paused and a smirk spread across his face, baring his teeth at you, “my name holds quite a lot of weight.”

  
“Where are you from, exactly?” You asked, wanting to break his gaze but finding yourself unable to. Well, you knew he wasn't from around here, that’s for sure.  
“Mortal, I am of Asgard.” He said it as if he expected it to mean something to you. Your confusion must have shown on your face, for his smile dropped and his black eyes held a different emotion. “I am Prince Loki of Asgard, my pet.”

  
Seeing your blank expression caused him to inhale abruptly, ripping his eyes from yours in anger. You thought he might hurt you when he outstretched his arms, but rippling gold began to circle around his body, sweater and casual jeans disappearing in shimmering light. In their place, you witnessed leather and gold pool around his body and mould to the man – Loki - clinging to his muscles and thin hips. A long cape of black rippled from his body as if in a wind gust, and the last thing to materialise was a helmet… or crown, you correct yourself, a crown for a prince. Large gold horns stuck out and spiralled around, and when the shimmering vanished Loki presented himself to you, a smirk on his face and his arms outstretched in a “now you see me” motion.

  
Your mouth was open, staring up at him because holy hell, what just happened. Again, he extended his hand to yours and this time you eagerly placed yours in it, letting him pull you to your feet.

  
“What else can you do?” You whispered, your voice barely able to say anything louder.

  
Loki’s face lit up, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you closer into his chest. You hit against him with a puff of breath, nervous about being your faces being so close together and not being able to lick those lips of his. As if he knew what you were thinking, Loki bit down on his own lip, grinding his obvious erection on you.  
“Oh…” you murmured completely involuntarily. But you had to admit, this was getting hot.

  
“Let me show you what I can do, pet.” The gold light materialised around him, this time spreading to you and enveloping the air around you. You didn’t feel it, or see anything changing, but moments later you were in a dark bed chamber, made of grey stone and green and gold fabrics. It looked elegant, fit for a king, a large quilted bed dominating the room.

  
Releasing you suddenly, Loki pushed you towards the bed with a hard shove, so that you tripped over your own feet and fell backwards onto the bed; you tried clutching at the air as the fall lasted longer than usual, feeling like you would smack straight to the cold ground. Loki laughed cruelly at the expression on your face, halfway between fear and anticipation.

  
“Mortal, are you afraid of me?” Loki asked you, the smile still on his face. Your face must have betrayed you, for his face stretched into a grin and his eyes sparkled with lust. He vanished then, reappearing milliseconds later, spread on top of you, your hands tightly bound above your head and Loki’s knees on either side of your thighs. His face inches from yours, he rubbed your nose with his and placed a chaste kiss on your trembling lips; it was dry and unlike anything you thought could come from a man who was pinning you to the bed.

  
You savoured the moment, calming your breathing and heaving chest down, allowing yourself to sink into the kisses that Loki was placing upon your lips. The little kisses he dotted on your face were sweet, a promise that said despite his dominant behaviour he would keep you safe. With the oath he gave you, you melted into the soft bed and slowly began working up the courage to open your lips and dart your tongue out and across his lips. When you did, the reaction was unexpected.

  
“Ugh!” was the sound you muttered when you were forced harshly onto your front. Your hands were still pulled above your head and your face was mashed into the soft pillows of the bed, but you couldn’t feel Loki around you at all. The warmth that his body had given you was gone and you shivered from the loss of contact. When you had begun thinking that Loki had left you completely, strong hands were placed on your waist and you were pulled hard, upwards, bringing you to a kneeling position with your backside in the air.

  
You pulled your arms down so you could rest your head on your arms, whimpering slightly at the bruising pressure Loki was pressing on your hips. His hands felt oddly cold, tugging at your clothes and running his fingertips across the small of your back, leaving goose bumps in their place.

  
“Did you really think you could take control, my pet?” You opened your mouth to answer but found yourself clamping it shut as the cool air brushed over your already cold skin, the clothes you had been wearing vanishing from your body; leaving you exposed to the air, and to Loki. You squeezed your eyes shut, relishing the feeling of his delicate fingers and soft caresses.

  
“You look beautiful right now,” Loki sighed over your buttocks, rubbing the palm of his hand over them. “So quiet – but you still must be punished for your insolence.”  
You squeaked your reply as you received a hard slap, your skin flushing red. The sting radiated from your buttock, aching all around your body. Without meaning to, you pressed your hips back into Loki’s hands, swaying your body to get his attention. His hands gripped your waist firmly, stopping your movements.

  
“Did you enjoy that?” He sounded confused. “You were not supposed to. Should I do it again, only harder?” The last syllable was punctuated with a hard slap across your ass, harder than before. Your ass stung from the contact, but you could wetness spreading between your legs and you clenched your legs together, praying that Loki wouldn’t notice. He did, of course he did. His hands stopped his ministrations to seize each thigh in his palms, forcing your knees to split. You heard him inhale deeply, his eyes raking over your back end as his fingernails sunk deeper into your skin. You hissed at the contact, hurting more than the slaps he previously administered.

  
Your head still pushed into the covers, you began to tremble as his started to move around your body, light fingers grazing over and between your thighs with no intention to stray towards your centre. Your clit felt like it was swelling, the lack of contact and minute touching, sparks flying through your body with every millimetre Loki got closer to where you wanted him to be. You dared not ask for it or say anything, letting him take full control. You sunk your body further into the bed, allowing your ass to fall down onto Loki’s hand.

  
“Shh, shh, not yet.” Loki commanded, his index finger sliding easily into your core as you tried to press yourself further down to the bed to rest. A hand circled your hip again to hold you up, keeping your frame in place as he drove his finger further into you, coaxing it slowly in and out of you as you tried to keep your mouth shut, teeth biting down on your lips. He went too slow to satisfy you, his finger dipping in and out languidly, just enough to have you sighing, but not enough to get you off. He slapped your thigh occasionally, but his aim appeared to be to get you desperate enough to beg for his touch. When he grew bored of your silent trembles, he slid his finger from your body, grabbing your waist and flipping you around to settle you on your back.

  
“Loki, please,” you whispered breathlessly, your hands rested on your stomach in a begging gesture. “Please.”

  
Loki cocked his head in your direction, as if to try to hear you better. His eyebrows raised, his eyes meeting yours and glowering down at you. The glint in his eye was mischievous and the way his palms grazed your buttocks was making you shiver; your nipples were peaked and your chest was heaving. His unrushed pace was increasing the tension in the room, your arousal skyrocketing.

  
“Begging already? We haven’t even started yet.” Loki smirked, giving your thighs a sharp pinch. “Are you ready?”

  
You nodded profusely, biting on your lip while you whined, “please, touch me. Please, Loki, I-”

  
A silken scarf wrapped around your mouth, cutting off your speech as it dug into your lips. You groaned in frustration, trying to thrust your hips up to Loki to wordlessly beg. Though with your mouth gagged and hands tied, you were definitely not able to communicate to Loki what you wanted. It seemed Loki was already well aware of what you needed, your clit was pulsing and you were soaking the sheets. It was obvious Loki was excited too, his arousal was pressing against his clothed body; he was sweating and his pinches were moving closer and closer to the point you needed him to be at.

  
Keeping his eyes on you, he lowered his body down yours, slipping slowly away from your body until he lips were level with your thighs. Greedily, he kissed and bit them, not taking his time as he moved towards your core. His eyes shifted to your clit and flickered back to your eyes in a split second, pushing his tongue against it lethargically. With the contact you cried out, even the smallest of touches was sending thrills through your body that you hadn’t felt before. Maybe older sex had been rushed and faked, but not this. Oh my god, not this.

  
Loki pulsed a steady rhythm of his tongue against your clit, flicking his tongue up and making you rock up into the air, your bound hands clutching together, your fingernails digging into your own skin. He moved further down your skin, darting his tongue between your folds and tasting your sweetness – you swear you heard him gasp and plunge in deeper and you arched your back in pleasure. He felt incredible, he moved back up to your clit and he licked and sucked until you were moaning against the gag, hips thrusting to get more friction from Loki’s tongue. A long finger slipped back inside you, and a second joined in moments later. They twisted and curled expertly inside you, arching to reach a spot inside you that had you struggling against your bounds, desperate to touch, lick, move with Loki. Loki’s sounds of satisfaction as you writhed spurred you on more, the increased pleasure Loki was giving you was almost making you sob, tears prickled at your eyes and you thrashed – almost immediately the bonds disappeared and you dug your hands into Loki’s mussed hair, pulled hard at the locks and driving his head deeper against you. Your back arched as your orgasm pulsed through your body, exploding in front of your eyes as they rolled back into your head.

  
Loki stayed poised between your legs, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and waiting for you to stop gazing at him through dazed eyes. Your breathing settled and your legs quivering, you settled them down against the satin sheets that stuck fast to your legs, jolts running through your thighs and your eyes fluttering shut. Without giving you time to rest, Loki was against your body, lips on yours as he tried to catch the last of your gasps in his mouth. He was naked now, the clothes seemingly disappearing. His dick was flush against you now, pressing against the inside of your thigh and his elbows on either side of your chest.

  
You peeked through your lids at him as he pulled back, giving you a grin as he waited for you to be able to speak. Your breathing stilled, your skin flushed red with heat and your eyes flickered to Loki’s. You smiled to him sweetly, lifting your head to touch your lips to him. You dared not move your tongue from your mouth in case the same punishment was administered to you again, but before you could he pulled away from you.

  
“Has anybody told you what incredible noises you make?” He asks, dipping to pepper your neck with light kisses while he waited for you to respond.  
You murmured nonsense, already starting to melt under the kisses he was giving you. “That was amazing,” you wheezed, barely able to string words together. Loki chuckled against your neck, his whole body moving up against you to kiss you zealously, all tongue and teeth as his arousal pressed on you.

  
“It was incredibly erotic. Those noises you make,” he whispered in your ear.

  
You shifted your thigh so it rubbed on his dick, electing a wonderful groan from his lips as you did so. “I can tell, your highness.”

  
Loki’s eyes glittered. “Say that again,” he growled, dropping down to run his lips over your neck again, licking over your collarbone as he became fervent.

  
“Your Highness,” you whimpered, his cock realigning with your body so it pushed against your folds. He groaned from the back of his throat, you spread your legs wider to allow him access. Loki pressed his lips against yours and brought you into a deep kiss as he slipped inside you slowly, allowing you to adjust before he tried to go further. Once he was at the hilt he paused to gain his breath and you brought your legs up around Loki’s waist, gripping his hips with your thighs tightly so he dipped in at a new angle, deeper than before. Both of you whimpered in unison at the new sensation; your arms locked up around Loki’s neck and you pulled up against him, he dragged you tight against him and wrapped his arms across your back, thrusting into you slowly and tinged a with raw hunger. He slipped in and out of you easily, your folds soaking him and you as he drove into you. You met his thrusts in seconds, falling into a rhythm that had you both panting and sweating.

  
Loki’s thrusts became more frantic and your legs hitched higher on his body, your breasts bouncing against his chest with ever reverent thrust he took. He gave a low growl and rolled himself across the bed, pulling you on top of him and dragging himself to the edge of the bed so you were straddling his lap. He held your hips hard, moving your body up and down himself quickly, his head nestling between your breasts and nipping and sucking the skin there. Your head rolled back and you started praying out loud, calling out for God and Loki and Jesus all in one breath. Your clit was rubbing deliciously against his cool skin, an orgasm building up in you faster than you thought was possible for you. Your hips moved in sync with Loki’s as you ran your hands through his hair as he was still marking your breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and biting hard down on it. You screamed, a screech echoing around the room that pushed the ache in your body over the edge and you came again, your wetness leaking all over his legs, hips and skin as you rode out your orgasm.

  
Loki seemed to have no intention of slowing down and he pounded into you with the same force as before. Your clit ached, your body was sore and were sweating so much it ran into your eyes and you shut your eyes against the sting.

  
“Eyes open, love.” Loki commanded, his lips now snatching at you as he bit and licked them, his tongue claiming yours as he hands travelled up to your shoulders, dragging his nails down your back. You moaned aloud, beginning to sob as your overstimulated clit was still rubbing against him, working up a delicious but tender sensation that throbbed through your veins.

  
“Loki, p-please,” you begged him, wanting him to stop and continue all at once.

  
“My pet?” He paused, his hand running into your head and pulling your head back, staring into your eyes. “Are you hurt?” He looked genuinely concerned, despite his frosty demeanour.

  
You tried to catch your breath, you placed your hands on his shoulders and rubbed him there, feeling his dick pulsing inside you. “Just… a little… overdone,” you whimpered, your body aching all over from the constant pulsating through your veins. “Could I… try something?”

  
Loki smiled at you, loosening the grip on your hair and letting your head fall forward and meet his lips. You kissed him slowly, flicking your tongue in his mouth circling it, feeling the gasp he gave.

  
Still kissing him, you pulled yourself off of Loki’s body, letting his dick ease out of you; you pushed him back against the bed, stroking your hands down his cold chest to ease his patience. You raked your eyes down his hard body, running your hands across his stomach and over his waist and hips. Loki leaned up on his elbows regarding your actions, a curious and excited look passing over his face.

  
You kept your eyes on his body, running your hands across his thighs and up to Loki’s cock, gripping it in your dominant hand and trailing the other down the play with his balls. Loki moaned when he felt your warm hands on him, he already looked ready to burst so it seemed like it wouldn’t take long to make him cum all over. You grinned to yourself, blowing across his dick lightly to get him started. Loki jerked up with the cool air, snarling at you and gripping the bed covers in his hands. Smiling to yourself, you brought his dick to your mouth and mouthed around it, not allowing any suction, teasing him as payback for earlier today.

  
“You do not want me to beg you, my pet.” Loki said, his fingers digging deeper into the covers.

  
Removing him from your mouth with a plop, you chided back, “Maybe I do.” Obviously that wasn’t the correct answer; heavy looking, thick chains circled your wrist, not weighing you down at all but glinting brightly enough to catch your eye. You pulled against them and they vanished, obviously he wanted to prompt you but not stop you. You rolled your eyes at the feeble attempt to pressure you into hurrying up; you resumed your work on his dick. You sunk down on him, hollowing out your cheeks and began bobbing your head up and down, squeezing your hands around his balls to encourage him to finish. His width made your jaw ache, but it was nothing in comparison to how the rest of your body felt. Loki jerked and twisted under your command, calling out your name again and again as he started to thrust into your mouth, desperate to get his release.

  
“Mortal… Do not stop,” his face changed and his breathing was shallow, he haltered and without warning, he came in spurts in your mouth, Loki shouting and body seizing as his quivered through his orgasm. You swallowed and lapped at the leftover when he was finished, causing his dick to jerk with over-sensitivity. You thought of this as revenge for before, making him twitch against the mattress and rest his head back on the pillows. You crawled up to lie next to him, mimicking his movements before by wiping your mouth against the covers, sighing as you collapsed against the bed and gave a deep sigh, exhausted beyond belief.

 

You must have fallen asleep, for when you woke up you were alone in the dark room, a glass of something on the table next to you, which you drank greedily. You wiped the dried sweat from your eyes and tried to stand, finding your clothes clean and hanging over the edge of the bed. You dressed quickly, splashing some of the liquid on your face to help you wake up a little bit.

  
You heard Loki calling your name from an adjacent room you were sure hadn’t been there before, but you pulled on your shoes and followed the sound anyway, stepping through a doorway and into bright, white light.

  
The room spun around you and the university exam hall materialised in front of you. You whipped your head around, catching the clock on the wall as stating half an hour past the end of your exam. The hall was empty, it was still light outside and your bag was draped over the back of your chair.

  
You picked it up gingerly, still peering around as you made to exit the hall. Nothing seemed different, except the ache in your bones that weighed you down as you walked out the room. You sighed, thinking you would never see Loki again, and knowing no one would belief your night of passion with the Prince of Asgard. “I better have passed my fucking exam,” you mumbled as you made your way home, alone and weak.

  
Unknown to you, Loki watched you leave from the shadows. He left the room from the back exit, going searching for another mortal to play with. He was the God of Mischief, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you all for reading!


End file.
